


【孔妮/all雪】非定式标配

by SherryKong



Category: THE9, 青春有你2
Genre: F/F, all雪, 保镖×明星, 娱乐圈, 群像
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:40:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 27,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25757512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SherryKong/pseuds/SherryKong
Summary: 主线孔妮（大明星×保镖）+金子涵（偶像）、杜欣悦、喻言（歌手）少量戏份，勉强是个all雪。很0的雪，适合有骑士癌和馋雪身子的色批看。ooc 全员渣人 很崩 随便代入吧
Relationships: 孔妮几哇
Kudos: 36





	1. 【孔妮/all雪】非定式标配（1）

1.

我在一家全国知名的安保公司工作，中学时当过运动员，之后参军，退伍后进这家公司培训，现在是一名职业保镖。干我这行的绝大多数是男性，全公司里的女同事我一只手都数得过来。你别以为我们很抢手，性别歧视无处不在，而我这个行业犹为明显。在雇主眼里，只有体格才是最重要的，总是想当然地忽视实力。

所以这一行的人际关系非常重要，像是内部推荐、有效信息的交换，还需要担保人。背地里暗流涌动，实则复杂得很。

几天前，我一位师哥——公司里元老级的风云人物，发生了意外。他在回家的路上碰上了歹徒，从特种部队退伍的他在搏斗中不幸伤了手脚，被砍断手筋。

有人说是之前的仇家找上门来了，我不敢去打探原因，要想在这个圈子独善其身，与自己无关的事除非别人主动告诉你，否则就别问，还有涉及被保护人的隐私也要守口如瓶。信息的保密工作尤为重要，而且我们的许多行规、职业素养跟杀手必备的那些很相近，只不过杀手是为了杀人，我们是为了保护人。

我被师哥一个电话叫到医院，他抬起缠着纱布的手，在药物副作用下极力睁大肿胀的双眼看着我，说：“可妮啊，我那个位置不能缺人，我看好你、信任你，亲自把你推荐给了孔先生，你千万干好这份工作，不能有任何差错，也别让我失望。”

我内心极受触动，郑重其事地接过他手里的担子，作出承诺后，回去准备交接的各种事项，事发突然，一切都紧锣密布，发展迅速。不过这也是我工作的常态了，需要极强的处理能力、应变能力和适应能力。

我签订好合同和保密协议后，师哥把对方的家庭资料等一系列加密文件都发送给我了，我一边认真浏览一边感叹他处事的细致，像家庭成员的作息、习惯和喜好都有详细标记，事无巨细，看得我头皮发麻。

我努力记忆，完全不能遗漏，因为这些琐事对于我来讲都是至关重要的。直到我的视线突然扫到一行字：孔雪儿，大概率不喜欢男生。

我的大脑突然嗡嗡的，这是我想的那个意思吗？即使心理素质强大，在看到这一条还是大吃一惊。

要知道我工作的地方是孔家，师哥在那里当了四年保镖，孔家是经商的，家底雄厚，坐拥百亿资产。我这次去就是给董事长最小的女儿当贴身保镖的。

她叫孔雪儿，是董事长的掌上明珠，最宠的一个孩子。与众不同的是，这位小公主进了娱乐圈，还是童星出身，虽然年纪轻轻，现在至少也是二线明星了。

闪光灯早早就在她身上聚焦，在大众视野的监视下，她的一举一动都如履薄冰，有和小鲜肉传过绯闻但都被一一辟谣（我现在当然是不信她和男生谈恋爱了），除此之外感情史为空白。遭受最多的非议也就是富二代、有背景以及带资进组的猜疑等等。

她长得漂亮，家庭条件又非常人所及，不必出卖肉体上位，黑历史少，这种让人嫉妒的人设必然会吸引许多子虚乌有的攻击。本身女性在这个社会的生存空间已经被挤占，外界对她们过于苛刻，越是优秀漂亮的越要直面铺天盖地的侮辱性恶评。娱乐圈里的女性是公众的头号发泄点，她们站得更高，处境也就更加危险。

我其实挺喜欢追剧，也看过一些她演的片子，觉得她拍戏确实有几分现在流量小生少有的灵气，没有机械式的模板，像临场发挥。越厉害的演员演技越自然，她在荧幕里就经常给我一种本色出演的感觉，也不知道私下是个什么样的人。网上有人说她有公主脾气，有人说她高冷，反正我很好奇，有种小粉丝迫不及待想见到大明星的喜悦。

“孔小姐您好，我是新上任的贴身保镖，曾可妮。”

我得承认，从见到她的第一眼开始我就紧张了。她太漂亮，比屏幕里看到的还要好看几十倍。穿着华丽的礼服裙，全身都是纯洁的白色，像羽毛，像雪，气质清冷却透着一丝妩媚。真的很像一位会斩获众人芳心的公主。不过，亲眼看见她妆容美艳的脸，我也瞬间明白为什么网友对她的评价中会出现“茶系”、“婊系”之类的词了。

她对我笑了，刚开始表情好像有些惊讶，或许以为来的会是个男生吧。她说，“我是孔雪儿”。然后走到我前面，我自然而然跟在她身后。

初次见面也是我第一次跟她出席活动，在保姆车里的时候她就坐在我旁边，身上香香的，说话也轻柔。不过话很少，似乎比较认生，我也不敢打扰她。

下车前她察觉到了我的拘谨，看出来我很紧张似的，突然扭过头对我说：“你是不是紧张了？没事的，就按你的工作方式来就好。”

我从来没想过孔雪儿会对刚见面没多久的保镖说这样安慰的话，艺人给我的感觉都是拒人于千里之外的。我愣了愣，对她点点头。她又笑了，眼睛眯眯的很可爱，脸上露出漂亮的酒窝。我看得呆了，天使竟然离我这么近，还以为是在做梦。反应过来之后赶紧提前帮她开车门，下去用手护着她的头部。也不知道她是不是在笑我的呆愣，我察觉到自己的脸有些烫。

那晚是走红毯，狂热的粉丝们都被护栏挡在外面，我的工作比较轻松，孔雪儿签名时我用手掌帮她垫着卡片，她上台阶时我上前给她搭个绅士手。她穿的是长裙，并不需要我脱西装帮她遮挡隐私部位。无数闪光灯一直在眼前发了疯似的晃，尽管我经受过强光训练依然禁不住产生眩晕和呕吐感，很难想象在台上接受来自四面八方摄影的她是如何习惯的。她笑得很甜，朝每一个摄像机挥手，听到粉丝喊她名字也会给出回应。

下班已经是晚上十一点多，孔雪儿脸上不见倦意，还保持着几小时前的优雅端庄，在路上和粉丝告别，进了车还示意我摇下车窗。如果我是她粉丝，我想我一定很幸福吧。

公司已经把我的行李送来了，我开始在她家里住下，房间在她隔壁。我对孔雪儿的初印象是极好的，就算撇开工作的因素，我也觉得她身上有种特别吸引人的魅力，能让人在见到她之后对她产生强烈的保护欲。本身漂亮的女孩子就已经非常我见犹怜，偏偏她又比别人多出一份易碎感。纯真甜美的眼眸里埋藏着钻石般的忧郁，在人们难以察觉到的地方像星光一样闪烁着，或许微弱却并不渺小，让人想与之相拥，守护这个珍贵易碎的梦。

第二天晚上孔雪儿出席的是某电视台主办的年会晚宴，到场的名人富人颇多，活脱脱一个盛大的名利场。她刚成年还不大会喝酒，酒杯里是低浓度的气泡酒，象征性地拿在手里，游走于人群中做一些必要的交际。

这是我的工作时间，不能进食，可孔雪儿在这样的场面下，状态显然也并不轻松，表面上笑得自然亲和，却和我一样看起来像是在工作。成熟的话术衬托出她神情与姿态的老练，对方的话里暗藏玄机，需要具备极高的洞察力与反应力去巧妙地周旋，神经时刻紧绷着不敢懈怠。我站在旁边有时会为她捏把汗，但她每次都能化解危机。

所谓“娱乐圈里没有傻白甜”，这句话说得确实没错。我今天算是领教了，明星在大众面前展露的仅仅是包装后的那一面，剩下的许多都和普通人一样，带有人性中的私欲和丑陋的恶意。他们揭开了光鲜亮丽的面纱，又换上不怀好意的伪装，让我仿佛置身于污浊的大染缸，这种光怪陆离的反差诡异得让我有些排斥。

圈内人好像都很了解熟人之间的癖好，也不知道孔雪儿的性向有没有暴露，在这种场合我隐隐有些担心，但事实上不管她性取向如何，我是既要防女生也要防男生的，所以警惕地守在她身边，片刻不离。

期间确实有男女明星和资本家贴在我身后，将银行卡塞进我的衣兜悄悄在我耳边叫我问孔雪儿有没有意向跟他们上床，想要什么资源，或是叫我在某一天直接把她带到哪家宾馆，说事成之后会给我足够的钱弥补辞职的损失等等。更有甚者，在我严词拒绝后威胁我，说我这样做会直接影响到孔雪儿以后在娱乐圈的路，叫我识相些。但我还是保持自己的立场，没有动摇。

回家途中的孔雪儿犯了困，我猜是酒劲上来了（虽然也没见她喝多少），离开场馆的路上我搀扶着她。她很瘦，礼服的肩膀后面是半裸的，露着精巧的象牙色蝴蝶骨。我揽住她的肩，感觉到手臂下蝴蝶骨的震颤，她整个人好像轻飘飘的，白皙的脸庞浮起酒晕的绯红。我不敢用力捏她的肩，只轻轻托着，怕弄疼了，也怕她碎了。

助理坐另一辆车回去，是他爸派私家车来接。我本来应该坐在副驾驶，但孔雪儿揪住我的衣袖，我刚放上副驾驶车门的手退了回来。

车内的座椅都铺着法兰绒软垫，她舒服地坐着，完全放松下来，接过我递给她的矿泉水抿了一小口，舔舔嘴唇闭上了双眼。“您还好吧？”她点了点头。

“过来。”她突然对我说，像一种下达命令的语气，但很温柔，让人不自觉地顺从她的指示。我迷人的大小姐挽住了我的手臂，大腿紧挨在我腿侧，体温有点低，我赶紧拿了毯子盖上她白花花的双腿。

她扯住我的领带凑近，像小动物似的嗅我身上的气味，鼻尖和嘴唇距离我的脖颈只有几厘米，好像料定了我不会躲闪。我想任何人都会认为这样的行为暧昧，但她不以为意，像是自己和别人最自然的相处模式。最后她把头靠在我肩上，我们俩的身高差刚刚好，我肩膀的位置对她来说不会太高也不会太低，她好像也觉得十分合适，呼吸逐渐平稳了，睡得很香。

她温热的头发丝带着香甜的味道，柔软的胸部靠在我手臂边上，眼睫长而翘，鼻梁和嘴唇的弧度都很漂亮，她像玻璃展柜里最精致的洋娃娃，像迪士尼动画里的公主，我最爱的公主。我不敢惊醒她，但按捺不住观察她的冲动，只好用余光去看。我的心脏依然跳得很快，不知道她对我做的这些亲密举止，会不会也和每一位她认识的女生做过。

是引诱吗，我不知道，却幻想着、期盼着她做出更出格的举动。如果我勾引她是一种罪过的话，那她来勾引我似乎就能完美洗脱我的罪名了。我天真地想。

“今晚那些事谢谢你。”原来我拒绝那些死缠烂打的家伙她都知道。“应该的，是我职责内的事。”如果是师哥他一定也会这么做，我只希望能做得比他更好。我想送她上楼，她挥挥手阻止了，“你一直没吃东西，我刚才叫人准备了，你赶紧去吃，吃完早点休息呀。”

我的第六感告诉我，孔雪儿对身边的人都是这么好的。成名早的明星都爱摆架子，认为自己高人一等，尤其是像她在这样的家庭里从小就养尊处优的，大多都被骄纵惯了。但孔雪儿不会，像是综合了这些条件之后难得的一位正常人，让我再次对她生出许多好感来。

这种好感在朝夕相伴的过程中逐渐放大，侵袭、吞噬着我的心，尤其体现在她看我的眼神里总带着莫名其妙的娇羞。因为身高差的缘故，她注视着我的时候视线会微微偏上，和我对视的时间通常不超过5秒，视线就下移，聚焦在我的嘴唇上，然后开始闪躲，我从她眼神中觉察出几分心虚。这种感觉很微妙，但我又不敢大言不惭地说坐拥千万粉丝的明星看上了我，潜意识里却又总在猜测是不是被她暗恋着，让我有些困扰。

大明星的行程排得很满，如果遇上宝贵的闲暇时间我会陪她跳舞，打打羽毛球，或者抓着她跟我一起健身。也许她觉得我足够专业，抑或是想创造更多独处时间，后来孔雪儿干脆把原来的私人健身教练给辞退了。

当我的手掌触碰到她的腰腹时，她的身体会颤抖，咬着下唇脸上是一副隐忍难耐的神情。我给她递纸巾，她甩了甩头发，双手撑在身后坐着，叫我过去帮她擦汗。就像是色情短片里特有的剧情，我跪在她腿边俯下身去，镜头扫过她被汗水沾湿的雪颈，因为紧张而滚动的喉头，干燥的嘴唇和颤抖的眼睫。她又闭上了双眼，像是明显得不能再明显的暗示，让我觉得在这时候亲吻她的嘴唇能够逾越道德界限并且可以免受任何责备。

但我没有那样做，她有些失望地低下头，我伸手摸了摸她的脸，带有安慰性质的。

我问她能不能把我的猫——包子和馒头带过来养，她想都没想就答应了。后来我又把我的辣条拿了一包给她吃，她竟然是第一次吃，笑着说好吃，看起来傻乎乎的。有吃的东西就很好哄，不过遗憾的是，我和她没有同桌吃过饭，毕竟身份的差异摆在那里，我永远都只是一个追随公主的骑士而已。因为身份的隔阂，无法平起平坐。

tbc.


	2. 【孔妮/all雪】非定式标配（2）

一周后她要去小城市里面拍戏，下榻的旅馆很小，条件一般，孔雪儿没有抱怨，在开机之前拿了台词本在房间里一呆就是好几小时。我以为就这样安安静静的也不会出什么事。直到晚上我洗完澡收到她助理的微信消息，“雪儿一个人住会害怕，失眠影响第二天的工作，你看看能不能过去陪一下她。”

听起来像是一个合情合理的解释，我有些犹豫。她又发了一条消息给我，“她不敢亲自给你发这些消息的，你可能不知道，她很喜欢你。”

我的大脑不出意料的一片空白。心里的猜想在别人口中证实，同样让人欣喜若狂，应该是年度最神奇、最意想不到的一件事了。有强烈的预感要发生什么，我深呼吸了很长时间后给自己灌了两杯水，紧张得心脏都快跳出喉咙。曾可妮是男子汉，不做胆小鬼！我在心里为自己打气。

听出我的声音后，孔雪儿打开了房门，我当然没有告诉她是助理让我来的。“要睡了吗？”她问，声音很轻，气息像羽毛从我的脸上拂过。我听成了“要睡我吗”，身体直接僵直愣在原地，感觉滚烫的红色已经沿着脖颈爬上了我的面部肌肤。

“你怎么了？”她把台词本放在小圆桌上，关了灯。

我在她身边躺下来，床并不宽敞，床垫也没有她家的那么软，就算是我也会感到些许不习惯，她没有别人说的那种公主脾气。我将手臂枕在颧骨下方，侧躺着看她，她的发丝垂在一侧，洁白光滑的后颈半隐半现，像被我瞥见的月牙的一角，瘦削的肩上是衣领十分宽松的睡衣，可以看见脊柱顶端的微凸。我闭了眼睛，嗅到的全是她身上的香味。

她使我心神不宁，怎么都睡不着，我把手指放到自己的耳垂上揉捏，我喜欢这样做，这个癖好会让我产生安定感。我像豹子一样在黯淡的光线中凝视着孔雪儿的背影，鬼使神差地将手指覆上她的耳垂。该死，我对天发誓我一开始没想干这样的事，直到做了才反应过来，她转过身时我吓得收回了手。我觉得我是个做事不经大脑的白痴。如果她能听见我在脑海中骂我自己的那些话，一定会觉得十分搞笑吧。

她没有说话，也没有睁开眼睛，而是离我越来越近，抱住了我的腰，额头贴在我的锁骨边，像个找到舒服姿势的小孩子，满足地勾起嘴角。我松了口气，颤颤巍巍地将手臂绕到孔雪儿身后，轻轻拢住她的肩。

第二天起来她跟我说昨晚是她近期睡得最安稳的一次，虽然这里环境不太好。然后问我今晚能不能也一起睡，我当然答应她了。

在片场我只能大老远看着她拍戏，我和等待上镜的群演坐在一起，导演每次喊完咔之后我发现孔雪儿总是看着我在的方向，有时我跟群演说话她就会蹙眉，鼓一鼓腮帮子，特别可爱。

剧组里有位年轻女演员向孔雪儿打听我，想要我的联系方式，孔雪儿少见的，情绪有些暴躁起来，拉起我的手跑开了。“曾可妮我吃醋了。”她开门见山地说，手里还捧着盒饭，我偷笑，捏掉粘在她脸颊上的一粒米饭，叫她慢点吃，时间还早。

“我不许你总是跟别人说话！你负责的人是我，知道吗？”我笑着点头。从此之后所有的休息时间她都要跟我待在一起，本来我的工作是要我主动跟着她的，现在完全反了。“你不穿西装也挺好看的，喜欢、你现在这样的打扮，没那~么拘谨。”孔雪儿笑吟吟地来摸我的腹肌，我抓住她作乱的手，她的动作突然停下来了，大眼睛一眨不眨地看着我。我问她怎么了，她摇了摇头。

晚上我在她房间里陪她对台词，她说我念得很有感情，让她有代入感，她叹了口气倒在床上，撅起嘴巴说：“如果男主角是你就好了呀。”

“曾可妮，”她突然走过来跨坐在我腿上，我紧张得挺直了腰背，她推了推我的肩，让我的背部重新倚靠着座椅。我仰脸望着她，孔雪儿微敛的眼眸里目光柔和，看起来像垂怜众生的神明。

“我明天那场，是吻戏......”她将我的发丝撩向肩后，下目线饱含深情地望着神色惊诧的我，突然勾起一个失落的自嘲的笑。

“你肯定不信，我还没有和别人接过吻。”她柔软的手贴在我的下颌骨边缘，我能感觉到她掌心的温度。“我想把我的初吻给你，可以吗？”

自诩反应力快的我，大脑此刻却转不过来，舌头僵着怎么也说不出话，像在美杜莎眼前石化了的雕塑，只眨了眨眼睛，她认为我默许了，因为她偏头俯身贴近我的时候，我下意识地也偏了偏头。

一翦秋水风情万种，眼波流转，孔雪儿半眯起双眼，贴上了我的嘴唇。我微张了嘴轻轻含住她的，感觉到她的鼻息在发颤，肩头也是，像一朵沾了露珠的鲜花，我试探性地将舌尖探进她蜜一样甜的口中，触到她湿滑的胆怯的小舌。

仅仅是这样的试探，几乎已经透支了我所有的气力。我睁开眼睛换了气。她的头发还沾着水，卷曲的发梢湿湿的在肩头缠绕，如同妩媚的人鱼公主，孔雪儿脸很红，我觉得我的脸也是一样。

她突然大着胆子把脸又凑了过来，毫无章法地舔舐、含吮我的唇舌，像只热情四溢的小狗。我被她逗笑了，问她明天拍吻戏的时候也是这样的么？她撇撇嘴嗔怒，才不是嘞！她一点也不喜欢那个男主，她跟我说。

“就当是为了艺术献身吧。”她双手压着我的肩膀，坏笑着，“你也要为我献身，而且只能为我。”

“凭什么！？”我擦了擦嘴角的唾液，嘴上不乐意其实心里爽得很。

“明天我们做吧，说真的，正儿八经地做。”孔雪儿自顾自地拉起我的手，勾住我的小拇指拉勾。

保镖和明星，这种反差强烈的上下级关系也能允许发生这样的事吗？我的职业素养告诉我这有悖道德，我尝试把它想象成职责之内的事，比如说，是她叫我这样做的，我只是被需要的人，被指使的人，一个帮助她的人，这同样是我的工作而已。我试图将其美化，给自己心理暗示，以此来减轻我的负罪感。

世界上好像不存在什么事情是注定不会发生的，随着时间推移与社会阅历的增加，我终于明白了这点。尤其在爱情里，可能性、不确定性与危险性共存。

她被我压在身下，湿漉漉的舌头舔着我的手指，她很喜欢我食指侧面的纹身，还喜欢摸我虎口处薄薄的茧，那是在军队时经常持枪留下的。

孔雪儿一直被保护得很好，圈内人忌惮她家里的背景，何况她爸爸还是许多影视公司的资方，所以她身上不存在什么潜规则的问题。也就是说，到目前为止，还没有人能够这么肆意地触碰她的身体。

我亲吻她的脖颈，濡湿的唇舌小心翼翼地舔舐，她胸脯起伏得厉害，像参与过一场竞速比赛之后的模样，虚焦的瞳孔将视线游离在老旧褪皮的天花板上，合不拢嘴唇，可以看见里面的贝齿和时不时伸出来的舌尖。我跳动着青筋的手臂伸进她轻薄的睡衣内，指腹温柔摩挲她小巧迷人的乳粒，她的腰颤得更加厉害了，喉咙里发出呜呜咽咽的声音，像幼兽的呻吟。从未经人开拓的曼妙胴体，在我的身下闪动着耀眼的光泽，我挪不开眼。

她怎么能属于我呢？但出现在眼前的景象却是真实存在的。我俯下我痴痴的头颅，将我的嘴唇频繁地供奉给漂亮的锁骨、乳房和腰窝，她的皮肤特别薄，白里透红，流出的汗液都带着香香的味道。她活像个剥了皮的水蜜桃，一个身体极度敏感的水蜜桃。

“曾可妮、曾可妮，我好难受，下面......”

她皱着眉好似要哭出来。这时我才意识到其实我们不需要做太久的前戏，但我知道自己克制不住对孔雪儿身体的迷恋，只好回以抱歉的眼神。她曲着双腿，我抬高她的腰，脱下她白色蕾丝的内裤。蜜桃的汁水毫不留情地打湿我贴上去的手掌，她察觉到了，羞赧地咬紧下唇。

“疼吗？疼就跟我说。”第一次总归是有些疼的，我不希望她受伤，明天公主大人还有戏要拍，总不能被我操得下不了床。

我的手还没有开始太大的动作，生理性泪水已经溢出了她的眼角，她怕我停下，便摇着头说不是疼哭的。长发被汗水沾湿，在颈间一绺绺粘着，像冬季玻璃瓶表面的霜花，她眼里也起了很浓的雾气，我不敢看她的眼睛，因为我是那个把她惹哭的罪魁祸首。我心虚地低头去吮吸她挺立的乳粒，用下巴去摩擦她的胸。

孔雪儿的手臂早就软绵绵地垂在被褥中，手指在上面抓出许多褶皱，我叫她抱我，她无力地摇了摇头，声音断断续续地说，不行，我会抓伤你。

我可爱的小公主，在这种时刻还那么关心人。我在心里骂了好几句脏话，骂自己在面对她时内心产生那些低劣的想法，多么不堪。但心底埋藏已久的欲望被彻底激发，更想要好好疼爱她。

从指缝间流淌的汁液晶莹透明，是融化的雪，我的手指像开启她身体深处神秘阀门的钥匙，不断带出暖流。她的呼吸变得急促，湿滑柔嫩的甬道像天鹅绒一样紧紧包裹着我，吸得特别紧。在快速的撩拨和抽插之后，她的呻吟声也从细长变得短促，娇喘的声音很好听。

她高潮了，脖颈、脸颊和胸前都漫上潮红，模样可爱得不行，一边喘息一边用迷离的眼睛看着我。她的身体软得不成样子，瘫在床上扶都扶不起来，任人摆布。她对我勾了勾手指，眼神里漂浮着贪婪的渴望。我凑过去，她在我耳边用发嗲的气音软软地说：“还想亲亲~”

“好，亲完我们就睡觉好不好？”我将她鬓角汗湿的头发拂向一边，她茂盛的发丝凌乱地散落着，是被驯服后并未缺失的野性美。

我深吻了她，舌头交缠在一起。她的舌头在高潮之后也没什么力气，软趴趴的在嘴里躺着，任由我去纠缠她的齿间与舌面，闭了眼睛，喉咙里难以自抑发出轻哼，容忍并且享受着我的霸道。

tbc.


	3. 【孔妮/all雪】非定式标配（3）

过了几天，剧组都在拍别人的戏份，孔雪儿难得放两天假，月亮刚挂上藏蓝色夜空就把我抵在墙上威逼利诱，她目光贼贼的，坏笑着凑过来亲我。“做不做？做嘛做嘛，我想了。”

我把这位磨人的妖精推到床上，拿了一根布条将她的双手绑住，“不许动，我准备了惊喜给你，等我一会。”她肯定觉得这种刺激的把戏很好玩，满怀期待地点头，眼睛亮亮的。出门之前，她还撒着娇向我讨了一颗水果糖（当然我是嘴对嘴喂她的）。她依依不舍地望着我，目光仿佛要在我的身上烫出两个大洞。

我租了一辆崭新的哈雷摩托车，带她去另一个小镇。我第一次见她那么开心，手臂紧紧环着我的腰，下巴贴着我的肩膀，像只树袋熊。城乡结合部低矮的砖房向后退去，像谦卑的士兵敛着眼眉为我们让路。安全起见，我没把摩托车开得太快，但迎面而来的风还是扑簌簌吹拂在我们脸上，很舒服，孔雪儿微张了双唇哼着歌，清香温热的气息洒在我的颈间。

她完全信任我，一点防备也没有，即使我把她带到任何地方去，她好像都不会介意。

车子开往河堤，停在树林里的小径边上，我拉着她的手把她整个人圈在身前，抱紧这副温软的身子。生怕杂乱的树枝将她划伤，所以我一直用手臂挡着，像张开翅膀护崽的鹰。穿过阴暗的树丛，我们在草坪的斜坡上面坐下来，斜坡底下是一条很宽的河，基本没有人会途经此处。

在新鲜的环境下，人会获得更多的快感，躲在隐秘之处的激情让我们无比兴奋，很快我们都被飙升的肾上腺素夺走了残存的理智，她拉过我的脖子索吻，跨到了我身上，我身体滑下去了一些，斜坡上的青草被我的背部压着，细细的草茎穿过衣服缝隙扎在我的皮肤上，弄得我很痒。

“孔小姐，请您动作不要那么大，否则我们就要滚到河里去了！”我压低声音在她耳边说，夜幕下她的耳朵早已染上绯色。但她毫不在意地耸了耸肩，“那可是你把我带到这里来的，曾可妮你是不是玩不起呀？”

她双腿夹着我的胯，开始脱衣服，宽松的长款T恤衫扔在草丛中，像皱巴巴的废纸。我嗤笑一声，左手抚上她细瘦的腰肢。本人身经百战，怕个屁。

“解开，这个......”孔雪儿趴下来，柔软的腹部贴上我的肚皮，极具弹性肉感的双乳在聚拢型的胸罩内膨胀着对爱欲的渴求。她把我的衣领扒下来，嘴唇覆上我的锁骨，柔软潮湿的触感让我情不由衷地长呼一口气，微凉的指尖自微凸的鱼骨状脊柱攀沿而上，挑开她背后的暗扣。

胸罩也被她急切地从身上拽下，扔到一边。挺立的草茎像绒垫里的羽毛将这女王的王冠轻轻托起，身边一切生物都恭恭敬敬地旁观着，不敢惊扰我们的性事。正值中秋，没有夏夜的蝉鸣与蟋蟀声，南方的秋风清爽，带着河面的微潮从身上拂过，增添了几分惬意。

孔雪儿双手撑在我肩旁的草地上，像小猫一样弓着身子，用她特有的，至高无上却无比妩媚的姿态和眼神迎合我。她的身体是镜像的“S”型，我的视线从她的肩头向下望去，看见轮廓清晰的蝴蝶骨、流淌小溪似的脊柱凹线以及美若凝脂的雪色臀丘。

我用戴着戒指的手抚摸她的大腿，光滑的硬物刺激到她的肌肤，纹路似磨砂的质感，使她敏感的感官愈发兴奋。内裤边缘被我卷起来，褪至接近膝盖的位置，我笑她，怎么才摸了一小会就这么湿，她羞愤地狠狠捏了我的腰。

她知道我不敢在她身上留下欢爱的痕迹，于是变本加厉地报复我，没轻没重地啃咬我的嘴唇。我的嘴被她亲得红肿，有一颗磨破皮的水泡往外渗着血丝，但我并不会因为这样的惩罚而迁怒她。我轻拍着孔雪儿的肩，手指揉捏她发颤的乳房，直到她的身子软下来，将粉色的小脸蛋贴在我胸前，用软糯的声音哀求我进入她的身体。

指尖在薄薄的外阴和湿漉漉的穴口周围打着圈，她的双膝蹭在草地上，臀尖抖动着，被我用另一只手轻轻托住。“哥哥......不要这样，唔，快点操我。”

我勾起嘴角饶有兴致地把玩她因为欲望得不到满足而不自然扭动的腰腹，没有马上遂她的意。穴口内围蠕动的息肉将淫糜的液体溅在我的手心里，孔雪儿咬紧嘴唇坐下来，我的手指没有任何阻碍地滑入她的身体，直抵颤抖的花核，长度让她不禁倒吸一口凉气，一边闭着眼亲吻我的喉咙一边小幅度地动起来。

孔雪儿的叫声是隐忍的，用手撑起的肩胛渐渐失了力气，慢慢趴下来，柔腻的手掌捏着我的肩，声音似小猫在啜泣。我感受到她肢体的热度，粉白的身子像发热的棉花糖，我伸出舌头回吻她，翻身将她压倒在草坪上。

或许青草和泥土里的石子硌到她娇嫩的肌肤，她皱了皱眉，但很快眼眸又被快意的狂热水渍浸润。我不敢用力压她，她像一片轻薄的树叶随着我手指下的动作抖动、起伏着，摇摇欲坠。

她红着眼睛说她很爱我，叫我永远不要离开她。在那一刻孔雪儿变得非常柔弱，就好像任何人都可以把她从树枝上面折下，放进衣服口袋里。你太想保护她，使她免遭坏人蹂躏。心中的立场比以前更加坚定，大概就要从她嘴里叫着我名字的时候开始吧。

孔雪儿没注意到我分神，她将白皙的、没有一丝赘肉的双腿勾在我的腰胯上，膝盖方才被草地剐蹭得发红，粘着断裂的草茎，似乎比室内的样子更野了些。下半身随着我手指的动作律动，她半眯着双眼面色潮红，小嘴微张着，我很喜欢看她这样的表情。

我的手指进入得更深了，指缝贴着穴口，拇指的指腹上有一层薄茧，按住她凸起的阴蒂摩擦。她的浪叫失去了控制，音量有些高，我怕别人听见，赶紧堵住了她的嘴唇，吮吸她津液香甜的舌。她双手绕过我的脖颈，抚摸我的耳垂。

夜色渐浓，河面起了波澜，在月光下波光粼粼。河对岸不远处的村落中突然有烟花升起，伴随时而低沉时而尖锐的轰鸣声在夜幕半空迸裂，流光溢彩。璀璨的金色、红色和流萤般的绿色像暴雨一样散落，然后消逝。

彩光洒在孔雪儿娇媚的脸庞，光影忽明忽暗，她玻璃珠似的瞳孔像落入了繁星一样亮眼，怔怔地看着那些直冲云霄的焰火。她突然抱住我的手臂，手指在上面轻轻挠着。

“我现在可以......叫出声了吗哥哥？”

我转过脸来，身后的烟花仿佛是在我的脑壳中央炸裂的，像虫蚁噬咬我的脑髓和神经，连血管都在发麻，我耳边嗡声一片。

低头凝视着孔雪儿美艳绝伦的脸，她被照亮的红唇闪动着水润的光泽，像被舔过的草莓棒棒糖的表面，唾液浸湿了它。身下的小美女实在诱人得过分，当我的嘴唇吻上她的雪颈时，她仰脸喘息，在烟花炸裂声的掩护下放肆地叫，艷红的穴肉吞吐我的手指。直到高潮来临她才倏地停歇下来，像放飞到空中的风筝突然被人收紧了风筝线。草地被她的汁水打湿，无比自豪地摇摆，炫耀着她的宠幸，和她沾了泪珠微颤的睫毛交相辉映。

我怜惜地将她从地上抱起来，伸手刮了刮她翘挺的鼻梁。孔雪儿起伏不定的胸脯也逐渐平复，又凑过来亲了亲我的嘴角，带着歉意避开我嘴唇的伤。

tbc.


	4. 【孔妮/all雪】非定式标配（4）

她终于杀青了，许是有一阵子没露面，登机时没打算走VIP通道。她对我说了一句“今天要麻烦你了”。我拍拍胸脯，微笑着摇了摇头。

我特地穿了一双高底的靴子，好让我的视野更开阔。我的身高本就在人群中占有很大优势，臂展也是我引以为傲的，我站在孔雪儿身侧缓慢地走，为她阻隔涌上来的人。大手护住孔雪儿的眼睛遮挡照相机的大灯，时不时提醒几句不守秩序的粉丝。

终于度过了这场混乱局面，孔雪儿指了指我耳朵上挂着的通讯设备，眼底流露出欣赏的神色，说我工作的时候特别帅。我把脸附在她耳边调戏她，说那我晚上的工作就不帅了吗？她埋下头默不作声，耳朵红红的，像只小兔子。

回家休息了一会，打开手机突然收到朋友的轮番轰炸。我按照他们说的点开了微博，竟然看见我和孔雪儿的机场照片出现在热搜里，词条让我大吃一惊差点晕过去，“孔雪儿的美女保镖太飒了”。

好险不是曝光了我和她之间的秘密。我刷着词条下的内容，也没见到什么负面消息，渐渐松了口气。话题大多都是聚焦在我身上的，尽管少部分职业黑粉依然揪着孔雪儿不放。我看见粉丝乃至路人对我俩之间cp感的讨论，心中窃喜。

似乎在粉丝心中，保镖与明星也是一个很带感的人设，最重要的是我俩都是女生，我跟孔雪儿在娱乐圈里没有利益纠葛，嗑起来也不会引发实质性伤害，同时又能满足他们的性幻想。舆论似乎把我的位置抬高了，在假想中我也能有机会成为孔雪儿的“配偶”，所谓的，可以感受到她的粉丝编造出了一个真实的梦境，尽管这个梦境也是为他们构建的，但并不妨碍我将自己代入进去，让这个主人公视角呈现的内容更加丰富。此时的我再也不是一个配角。

喜悦填充着我激动万分的心，我妄想从他人认可的语句中找寻到配得上她的理由。

网络中的言论没让我得意太久，所有事物都有保鲜期，热度时效过去以后一切又开始回归常态。孔雪儿和许多人都能产生不同的化学反应，这种与生俱来的魅力——又或者说，是一种独特的性吸引力，总让我日渐膨胀的嫉妒心无处安放。

最可怕的是，没人能真正搞懂她对待别人的感情，虽然我们保持着肉体的亲密关系但她平时表现出来的飘忽感令我抓狂。我一直不大能够相信她说的所有话，这种“无法占据她全部”的心理落差是造成我对她缺乏安全感的主要原因。

在床上看起来像是我在掌握主权，实际上我却一直被她牵着鼻子走。孔雪儿没有表面上那么单纯，我愈发察觉到，她把太多人玩弄于股掌之中。她并不是一只被关在笼子里的金丝雀，尽管旁人都让这假象迷惑。

孔雪儿同父异母的姐姐——杜欣悦的突然造访使我和孔家的关系更加微妙。她猜透了我的秘密，着实把我吓得不轻。或许你会以为我被她单方面地压制，但事实上杜欣悦把她的秘密毫无保留地告诉了我。其实她没理由跟我说这些，这也并不符合等价交换的条件，她是用十分轻蔑的神情说出来的，也许她根本不把我放在眼里，所以没必要瞒着，顺便这是她对我的一个警告，与下战书也有几分相似。

她是私生女，跟妈妈住在别的地方。尽管做任何事都耻高气昂，但身上总带着浓浓的悲剧色彩。杜欣悦厌烦孔家孩子对她的同情，尤其不喜欢孔雪儿脸上出现那样的表情。在我师哥的观察记录里，她对孔雪儿的情感比对孔家其他人要复杂得多。当时我并不明白他这个分析是什么意思。

与孔雪儿乖乖女的形象大相径庭，虽然极其相似的五官让她们看起来像一对孪生姐妹，但杜欣悦浑身上下散发着叛逆女孩的孤傲和痞气，给我的感觉是富人家里因为缺乏管教与关爱而走上歪路的孩子。她的言行举止与整个家族完全脱节，除了外貌，我在她身上找不到一个符合孔家的特质。

她找个借口把我从孔雪儿身边支走，在挂满了名贵油画的长廊尽头，抱着双臂倚靠着墙，沉默地打量了我好一会，肆无忌惮的睥睨让我的心有些发毛。她漆黑的瞳孔如同不经稀释的浓墨，仿佛能够洞察一切，连隐藏在暗处的秘密都能一并吞噬。

气温骤降，像身处融冰的地下岩洞，我脖颈后方渗出细密的冷汗。杜欣悦斜了我一眼后从裤兜里掏出烟盒与打火机。

“杜小姐，这里不能吸烟。”我努力把控好情绪，指了指头顶上方的烟雾报警器，尽量让我的声音显得低沉且有震慑力。她不耐烦地“啧”了一声，用手指颇为熟练地从嘴里夹走那根未点燃的香烟。

杜欣悦将一只手臂伸向我，猝不及防地绕到我肩后，我马上向后退了一步，她紧跟上来，我能感觉到她手腕和手掌压在我肩胛骨上的力量，还有她身体的柔软和芳香，我的呼吸变得急促起来，她暗自得意，又将身体挨到我胸前把嘴唇贴在我耳边。

“她是这样勾引你的吗？”

我瞬间明白她想表达什么。在这种情况下，掩饰是毫无作用的。但我也没打算缴械投降，我其实有点好奇她接下来会说出怎样的话。

“你们是恋人？嗯？不是？”杜欣悦的手指在我脸上按压，用力捏住我的下巴左右摆弄。我条件反射地眯了眯眼，看见她用一种挑选商品的眼神玩弄我。杜欣悦可能把自己当成了黑社会大姐大，而我在她眼里只是个被调戏了也无反击之力的小弟而已。

“至少你们上过床，对不对？”

杜欣悦在挑衅我，用一种胸有成竹的语气，好像跟人打了赌，而自己有百分之一百的赢面。

“嗯……确实长得不错。”她的指尖在我下嘴唇破了皮的地方反复撩拨，动作并不轻柔，疼得我皱了皱眉。我怀疑她早已猜到这个伤口是如何留下的。

杜欣悦的颌骨颤了颤，我看见她在咬牙。她眼底的醋意糅合着恨意一闪而过，转而勾起一个淡淡的笑，仿佛在自嘲。

“如果是我，我也会馋你的身子。”她把最后两个字咬得很重，将贪婪的视线缓慢扫过我的胸、腰腹和腿，最后又重新聚焦到我脸上，用一种暧昧的神色伸出舌尖舔了舔嘴唇。

她抓着我的脸用力捏了捏，然后猛地推开，眼神里突然透出一丝凶狠，仰起脸傲慢地说：“真羡慕你呀，能利用这个身份待在孔雪儿身边。不出意外的话，你会一直跟着她吧？喂，你的合约是多少年？”

“我好像没有义务要告诉您。”

“哟，小保镖，年纪轻轻的口气倒不小。你现在既然能为孔家做事，那以后也能为我做事，我说得没错吧？要动摇这种雇佣关系对我来说，简直易如反掌。”杜欣悦轻蔑地挑了挑眉。

“那要看我乐不乐意了，我是可以拒绝您的。您不知道？”

“是吗？那也不一定哟。”

杜欣悦再次走近我，阴暗的长廊里，莹白的面颊与饱满的红唇把神色诡异的她衬得像吸血鬼女伯爵。我抬起手臂挡在胸前想阻止她前进的脚步，但她靠近我的目的恰恰在于侵犯私人空间使我产生被胁迫感。杜欣悦很擅长给人心理压力，而且熟练得让人害怕。

她料定我不敢出手伤她，于是抓住我的手腕往下按，我还是妥协了，纵容杜欣悦做出那些大胆的举动。现在回想起来还是感到后怕，万一孔雪儿撞见了这一幕我该怎么办。

那是一个老套的、属于反派角色的桥段：翘挺的鼻梁挨近了，长长的羽睫半敛，她的嘴唇距离我的下颌不到一厘米，温热魅惑的气息吹拂在我敏感的耳垂。

连说出来的话都和反派台词如出一辙，“我会不择手段地去获得我想要的东西。孔雪儿，她是属于我的。”

我将手指点在她的锁骨处轻轻将她推开，“雪儿不是任何人的私有物，请您放尊重一些。或许杜小姐不应该把这些提前告诉我，我会对您有所防备。”

杜欣悦很讨厌孔家的人。父亲、哥哥，乃至所有为孔家工作的人，她憎恶那些伪善的嘴脸。如果说孔雪儿在这个家庭得到了最多的偏爱，那么杜欣悦则截然相反。她内心炽烈渴望的亲情在妹妹身上衍生出扭曲的爱，里面也许掺杂着自私的占有欲和对孔家的报复心态。我猜杜欣悦偏执的欲望在孔雪儿那里找到了发泄口，可能报复比爱占的比重还要更多一些。

作为一个早早混社会的人，杜欣悦有几分江湖气，她说的所有话我都心知肚明。我看得出来她对我们的对话很满意，尽管语气还是冷冰冰的，但目光里渐渐带上了一点欣赏。

我隐约觉得她提前告诉我有两个原因，一是她尚处于上风想公平竞争，二是在暗地里搞小动作之前心虚作祟。这件事在师哥工作的时候不会发生，因为他们必然不会让杜欣悦察觉到亲密关系的存在，是我和孔雪儿的事直接触发了杜欣悦的爆发点。再者，我不认为她实施报复的方式是把我的秘密公之于众，比如绝对不会向她爸爸举报我。因为那样根本达不到她想要的效果。

“曾可妮，别把自己的地位放得太高了，你防不了我。”杜欣悦“嘁”了一声，转身摆了摆手，冷冷地抛下一句：

“早晚有一天我会让你跪在我脚下，孔家的狗。”

tbc.


	5. （5）

我房间与孔雪儿房间共用的那面墙是打通的，而且门不能上锁，这样的设计给经常在夜晚私会的我们提供了许多便利。

她的房间比我的大很多，有一面巨大的壁挂液晶电视，被褥有蜡笔小新卡通图案。主色调是粉色，虽然没有过于繁缛的布置与装潢，但也是个完美的公主房。我很喜欢她的房间，有喜欢的颜色、风格，喜欢的气息和人。

她知道我的喜好之后还经常跟我开玩笑，说我冷酷的外表下有颗少女心，熟悉了又觉得私底下的我总是一副乐呵呵的样子，但也会默默地想很多事。不知不觉我们都变得了解彼此，好像完全融入了对方的生活，保持着密不可分的关系，相互慰藉着，陷入一种盲目的乐观。

我来她房间的次数多了，索性就把那些迪士尼玩偶都抱来堆在她的床上。倒是床不算特别大，她之前跟我说过一个人睡太大的床会很没安全感。我不知道这么多年来她都是怎么度过每一个孤单的夜晚的，独自承受并消化铺天盖地的负面信息。无论是在家还是在剧组安排的住处，至少以我的了解，她总是踽踽独行。

“我可能不太适合混圈吧，感觉很难向不熟悉的人交托真情实感，只是和许多人维持着表面关系罢了。”某个夜晚她对我说，面色有些惆怅，低垂的眼眸像秋夜里伤感的寒星。

人到了夜晚总是习惯性的多愁善感，特别是那些工作与艺术类相关的，日常生活中偶尔神经大条的她内心情感丰富细腻。她记得住每次受伤的经历，而要使这些伤痕愈合需要加倍的时间和爱意。我不知道这算不算得上是幸运，因为有机会充当治愈她心上疤痕的重要角色，不管是现在还是未来肯定都能在她心里占据特殊的席位，这样就能让我感到知足，未曾想过以后可不可以一直呵护她。

“其实也挺好的，这样。”我微笑着耸了耸肩，双腿在高高的床沿外晃来晃去。

那些圈子对孔雪儿来说太危险了，如果害怕出错时无法全身而退，那么保持距离就是在保护自己。她其实很聪明，已经学会了把受到伤害的可能性降到最低。

孔雪儿伸出食指在我胸口处点了点，亮晶晶的瞳孔闪过小女友的羞赧与幽怨之色，似乎担心话里表达的意思不够浅显，但又爱面子羞于补充，只好暗示道：“我刚才都那样子说了，你能懂吧，你、可不要不识抬举……”她努了努嘴鼓起了腮帮，粉色的脸蛋像个小包子，我伸手揉揉她的脑袋。

把外界的危险系数降低后，孔雪儿需要直面的是自己的内心。她害怕孤独感再次笼罩她，这也是她不想失去我的其中一个原因，比较浅显的带有强烈目的性的那个。她会习惯性地依赖身边的人。信任的产生往往源自于亲近感，对大多数人来说都是如此。也许你觉得孔雪儿一开始对谁都不设防，但实际上她早就给自己筑好了透明屏障，只有喜欢的人靠近了，她才拉开一道口子，放对方进来。

“知道啦~不珍惜的人肯定是大傻子啊！”

“是啊，你就是，很傻。”她的眼神充满嫌弃，想推开我凑过去的脸，但终究敌不过我的纠缠。不得不说，有些时候我太擅长耍流氓。她退到床头，半坐半躺的倚靠着柔软的背枕，双手十分自然地绕上我的腰，和我交换绵长的湿吻。我关掉了床头灯，她的手轻轻覆上我的肩胛，软糯的轻哼像流淌的蜂蜜，搅合着逐渐粘稠的、暧昧旖旎的空气，最后沉入静谧的角落。

雪儿最近接到一个新通告，要出演一部MV中的女主。歌手是喻言，她在新星歌手中人气很高。这次合作必然能引起巨大反响，消息刚透露就被买了大量通稿，两家粉丝跟炸了锅似的，翘首以盼的居多。虽然成品只是时长几分钟的MV，但孔雪儿很看重这个合作，尤其是，在仔细阅读了剧本以后。

她把剧本递给我看，我才明白其中的特殊性。歌曲呈现的是两位女生的友情，虽然纸上是这么写的，但明眼人一眼就能看出来描述的是隐藏在深处的爱情。上面附带了一长串解析，把主角的情愫描写得十分详细，但镜头里需要孔雪儿展露的东西又不是那么直白，像是互相欣赏、暗恋、牵手之类，镜头也比较隐晦，无非是将画面定格在接吻前然后转向别处。

我心下大惊，然后装作无所谓的样子，鼓励她好好表现，这种为期一天的MV拍摄对孔雪儿来说其实不存在什么难度。其实冷静下来一想，虽然这次剧本内容特殊，但对方再怎么着也只是个临时合作者，与之前跟孔雪儿搭戏的男男女女差别不大。我没有那么小心眼，工作和生活还是分得清的，我明白那些是为艺术服务的表现手法，没什么大不了，更何况她和男演员拍吻戏的时候我还不是照样在旁边看着。

睡眠不足的女明星进了保姆车之后眼睛就没睁开过，我们俩坐在最后一排座位，空间还算宽敞，于是我让她躺下来，把脑袋枕在我的腿上。她缩着纤长的身子，嘟了嘟嘴牵着我的手，我紧紧握住不敢松开，看着她在轻微的颠簸中睡着了。晨曦透过车窗洒在她白瓷似的小脸上，细细的绒毛也闪烁银白的光泽，她像一只浅滩中软趴趴的软壳虾，懒洋洋的一动不动，被温暖的海水与浮光浸润着。我希望车开得慢一点，能让她休息得更久些。

拍摄地点在城乡结合的闹市区，清晨的街道也已拥挤不堪。考虑到化妆花的时间比较长，我们来得很早，那时候片场的制作团队还没完全布置好室内场景，昨晚光是将那些专业设备穿过逼仄的小巷一件件扛进去都用了整夜的工夫。

数条灰黑色的电线挨着满是裂缝的砖瓦墙壁，在半空耷拉下来，两旁的握手楼都贴着危楼的警示红纸，我皱眉观察周遭脏乱差的环境，提醒引路的工作人员：“你们的安全防护不到位，拍摄期间请多注意一下。你们的安防负责人呢，我想了解一下具体情况。”对方被我严肃的表情震慑，点头哈腰的陪着笑，答应下来后又说了很多奉承的话。大多数制作团队都不会把安防工作放在心上，一般出于侥幸心理将这个成本忽略不计。

破败的屋檐低矮，边缘大多都缺了口，雨水和油污将裸露的水泥和砂砾腐蚀得变了颜色。“雪儿小心。”我护着她的头部，弯着腰将她送进化妆的地方。化妆间设置在一间理发店楼上，窗户跟一楼的玻璃门一样用红色胶带贴着显眼的烂俗标语，阳光被这些生硬的阴影切割，像大块大块金黄的碎片，铺在劣质的素色瓷砖上。

坐在皮质转椅上的雪儿看出我的担忧，将手放在我的手背上按了按，微笑着说：“在横店可没这么有生活气息的实景，前段时间我在小镇子拍戏的时候，你不是还敢骑摩托车带我出去玩吗，现在那么多人，不用担心啦。”我点点头，一旁的化妆师准备好了，雪儿对着镜子指了指后面的沙发，叫我过去坐会。

清纯学生妹的妆容不算复杂，雪儿的姿态十分放松，转着眼珠通过面前的镜子看后面来来往往的人，表现出一副对什么都感兴趣的模样，眯了眯眼睛问：“那个，怎么没看见喻言呀？”

“噢喻导一早就化完妆了，提前去现场做些指导。”化妆师姐姐弯着腰认真帮雪儿画眼妆，口罩外面露出的笑眼映在雪儿疑惑的瞳孔里。

“喻导？”

“哈哈，我们开玩笑的，在片场都这样叫她，她对如何呈现自己的歌有独特的想法，喜欢亲力亲为，况且她以前是学美术的，在这方面也专业，对布景、灯光、镜头都考究，每次工作到这种程度都快赶上半个导演了吧......”

雪儿和镜子里的我面面相觑，没想到喻言还是个会自导自演的劳模，她惊讶地睁大了眼睛，语气变得弱弱的，似乎有些忐忑地感叹道：“喻言她，好认真啊。”

造型师走过来开始弄她的刘海，化妆师背对着她整理着自己的化妆物品，低着头说：“其实喻导工作上挺认真的但一点儿也不凶，您别怕，您是优秀的演员，喻导特别欣赏您，放心好了，不会有什么问题的。”雪儿乖巧地笑了笑。

拍独镜的时候我们依然没见到喻言，心里还纳闷这人不是喜欢亲力亲为的吗？我们以为她全程都会在的，说起来又觉得这种想法有些可笑，真当她有分身术似的，能够一边盯着摄影机一边演戏。她注重片子质量的同时也很注重拍摄效率，尽量将时间压缩，减少因为个人原因的耽误，喻言对自己的团队应该还是很信任的，懂得恰当的取舍，或许这些不该自己操心的就放手让他们做了。她是个聪明人，知道如何保存精力，避免无节制的消耗和浪费。

tbc.


	6. （6）

狭窄的小巷没有办法铺上摄影机轨道，更别说什么摇臂等笨重的机械了。从街口大路进来以后的镜头基本都要靠手持拍摄，摄像师跟着雪儿绕过鳞次栉比的改建楼。两旁的小店铺、棋牌室和台球厅的广告灯牌即使还未亮起，各种物件却堆叠出了眼花缭乱的层次感，在光影下色彩饱和度高得亮眼，灰蓝色塑料遮雨棚、广告牌彩色喷漆和玻璃窗在反光，使老旧的建筑熠熠生辉。

这种人影与街景重重叠叠的迷乱气息融合了八九十年代的港风，一直延续到孔雪儿用手掌贴着砖瓦裸露的墙壁，眨着怯怯的小鹿眼弯腰走进一扇昏暗的门。

然后这种迷乱的气息轰轰烈烈地爆发，彻底转向堕落与无望的膨胀着的漩涡。空气中残留二手烟呛鼻的味道，还有酒味、香水和汗味，人头攒动，眼前像起了浓重的雾气一样灰蒙蒙的。我下意识地去够孔雪儿的手臂，想把她拉到安全范围内。察觉到自己过分敏感，于是赶紧停下脚步，默默退了回去。

逼仄的空间内挤满了大量群演，只留下少量相关的工作人员。我已经打过了招呼，在灯光师身后勉强找到“立足之地”，正好面向喻言。

我们到场时一眼就看见了她，喻言的独镜多，还没拍完她的特写。她化着浓妆，装扮为了符合场景设定和角色可以说是比较暴露的，饰演一位地下迪厅的舞女。喻言身材特别好，用肢体去抚弄舞池中央的钢管时性感得让人血脉贲张。银光闪闪的开肩镭射风长裙，腿部那里像旗袍一样是分叉的，而且分叉高度在大腿根，腿部肌肉线条、裸足还有后背大面积的纹身能给人造成强烈的视觉冲击。尤其是入戏后她对着摄像机做出的姿态，给歌曲对嘴型时的表情完全是秒杀众人的drama queen。

婀娜曼妙的身材快速吸引人的注意，但也无法让人忽略喻言出众的相貌。大概还是因为妆容的缘故，浓艳的银光闪闪的眼妆，勾着魅惑十足的上挑式长眼线，桃花眼和鲜红的唇配上一张瘦削的白皙的脸，看起来像缭乱彩色灯光下的猫妖。喻言的美携带着难以接近的侵略性，下颌轮廓锐利的线条与翘而尖的鼻子，凌厉的眼神与飘舞的茂盛卷发肆无忌惮地向众人展露骨子里不羁的野性。抬手在半空中挑逗的舞蹈动作好似投出捕兽的网，大张旗鼓地闯入你的梦魇。盯久了舞池中央的她，畏惧的同时却又不自觉地沦陷。好像“把心交给她”这样的举措并不保险，但仍心甘情愿跟着她逃离到虚无的看不见明天的未来，想在落日边缘展开一场惊心动魄的冒险。

如果是今天见她第一面的人，肯定会觉得喻言是很野很不好招惹的那个类型。加之网上有人说她喜欢甜妹，有人说她已经有女朋友了，还有人说她是私下里抽烟、喝酒、打架、说脏话样样都来的生活放荡的“女王”，如果这些皆有依据的话，那我至少会相信其中一个。

不过她在镜头前的表现确实直击心灵，加深了我对这首歌主旋律的理解，就好像见到她的某一个瞬间，那些释放出来的电波使人产生了共鸣似的，脑袋出现眩晕。

如化妆师所说，她对待自己的作品很认真很有原则，在该坚持的地方决不让步，甚至会有些轴，反复跟导演交涉。我们在不远处听见她一口京腔，声音和装扮并不相符，很温柔很好听。我暗自佩服，我接触这个圈子已有一段时日，见过的名人也不少，越发觉得一个人成名极少靠偶然概率，就算有也不可能一辈子吃青春饭，只有实力过硬的专业素养加上每一次工作的努力和坚持拿出优秀作品，才能拥有甩开“流量明星”的底气。

喻言把不满意的地方重录了几遍，接过场务递给她的矿泉水，没有打算休息，她笑着对导演说：“不累，多几个可供挑选的比较好。”她的笑容好真诚，甚至有点憨，红唇下是两排洁白的牙，像倒梯形。她撩了撩头发，朝我们挥手，还抱歉地九十度鞠躬，看起来和刚刚那个冷艳妖媚的喻言是两个完全不同的人。

也不知道雪儿有没有惊讶于喻言台上台下的反差，只听她压低声音在我耳边调皮地吐槽：“这个喻言，还真是个工作狂欸！”我捏了捏她的脸，说：“人家这叫精益求精，而且你拍戏的时候跟她也差不多嘛，好意思说别人是工作狂，嗯？”她不屑地哼唧一声，手掌在我手臂上轻轻拍打几下。

我看着她专注的眼睛，开玩笑地问：“女明星，光顾着看别人，都不用酝酿一下感情的么？”

她握紧粉拳做出一副要打我的姿势，撇撇嘴说：“我这次可是信心十足呢！”

时间紧迫，从早忙到晚的喻言都没来得及和雪儿做正式的自我介绍，据我观察，她与传闻中不一样，现实中的喻言对面前的人都很有礼貌，不像是随便发脾气的那种。

雪儿很能理解她的忙碌，一点儿也不介意她的“照看不周”，和面前站着的专业人士一起认真地看，还开始模仿喻言的舞蹈动作和表情，只不过还没跟着跳几个动作就被喻言发现了，她歪着头朝雪儿微笑，原来他们已经停下来准备让雪儿入镜了。雪儿羞赧地抿嘴，眯起眼睛扮了个笑脸，耳朵浮起浅浅的粉红，然后吐了吐舌头，灰溜溜地跟着导演过去。

在迪厅里的戏拍摄得比预想中顺利得多，虽然暂时还缺失一些过渡的剧情，但孔雪儿进入状态特别快，完全抓准了重点，演出了喻言和导演最希望看见的效果，NG次数很少。雪儿全程的表现让我为之震惊，因为所有的微表情和动作如行云流水般自然，在短时间内能够做到这种程度的表演，连喻言本人和她对戏时都不免发愣了几次。

演员不比歌手和偶像，很少能有拍摄MV的机会，而时长较短的视频更考验演员的感染力与爆发力，殊不知想要拍出高质量的作品，对自己的标准也会极为严苛。歌曲是喻言的，她有很长时间去参透歌里的情感，融入她所要饰演的角色。孔雪儿在工作中同样是一位完美主义者，为了在镜头下达到最高的完成度，拿到剧本和歌曲之后想必就花了大工夫去琢磨和领悟了。她对自己的工作一向认真，在这方面你完全不必去担心什么，如果她追求突破的话，难怪要每次都尽可能比上一次更好、更让人感到惊艳。然而能有今日出彩的表现并非一帆风顺所得，个中辛酸也只有她自己明白。

“对不起对不起！又是我的失误。”

我回过神来，看见喻言慌乱地一边鞠躬一边道歉，像个恭恭敬敬的小后辈，紧张得肢体都变得不协调。但很快她又要收敛过来，回到原来那种冷冽的女王气场，其实对歌手来讲她的表演已经可圈可点。喻言酒红色秀发如瀑布一样披散着，她随手拨弄几下，低胸上衣露出来雪色肌肤，某个部位拥有甚于少女的丰满，还有紧身衣料勾勒的灵活纤细的腰，总叫人浮想联翩。察觉到她飘过来的视线，我赶紧看向别处。

“她真的太客气了，总叫我孔老师。”

拍下一个场景之前，喻言需要去换衣服，重新化妆。雪儿坐在空调房里等她，笑吟吟地吃着助理拿来的小蛋糕，造型师在后面给她梳高马尾。MV里的台词比较少，她早就背得滚瓜烂熟，不用像在剧组里拍戏那样，休息时间也捧着个剧本。

看见她得意的小样儿，就猜到刚才没少被人夸，“又不是第一次有人这样叫你，怎么开心成这样啊，你看看你，狐狸尾巴都翘到天上去了。”

“干嘛呀，孔老师很好呀！就是听起来有些老气。”造型师扶稳她的后脑勺提醒她不要乱动，她轻轻答应了声继续说：“真的像在教室里的那种，很正~经、很正~直的人。说不定再过个几年我也可以演那种，超级无敌巨~受欢迎的美女老师。诶诶，曾可妮，你觉得我适合教什么呀？”

我笑着摇了摇头，说教英语吧，你毕竟是上过高阶英语班的，而且英语老师一般都很漂亮很时髦的。雪儿对我抛了个wink，一脸“还是你懂我”的表情，像只自恋的小猪崽。她的想象力总是天马行空的，有时候想想这个，有时候想想那个，不会局限于某个单一的思维定式。还有被夸奖了之后急着摇摇尾巴回应，这点真的相当可爱。

我在厕所门外碰到了喻言。她已经换了一身装扮，长衬衫和深色工装裤，头发在脑后半扎着，薄了许多的发丝垂在肩后，脸上的淡妆增添了少年感，没有迪厅里那种风姿绰约的、女人味十足的成熟妩媚，现在是偏日常的状态，清清爽爽，看着很舒服。

刚开始我真没认出来，是她先叫了我一声，然后走过来跟我握手。她的手十分柔软，但握手的动作有一定力度，我感觉到她掌心暖暖的。我笑着向她问好，她微微弯腰，有点惊慌失措的模样，说了几句话，语速飞快，又是卷舌音特别多的京腔，前言不搭后语的，像个语无伦次的孩子。大致意思是说她看了很多雪儿的戏，一直非常欣赏非常喜欢她，自己很荣幸得到这次合作的机会，还对刚才造成的NG表示抱歉。

我听得云里雾里，又匆匆交流了几句，才知道原来她把我当成孔雪儿的经纪人了。我只好跟她说明我的身份，她从头到脚打量了我好几遍，双唇微张，有些不敢相信。我笑着说我没有穿西装，是不是看起来不像保镖。她挠了挠头，视线闪躲着把身子侧了回去，沉默了几秒又怕我误会，转过头来支支吾吾地解释。我知道她想表达自己不是有职业歧视的那种人。

沉默片刻后我们都不说话了，气氛变得尴尬，她可能不好意思再开口，于是恢复清冷的样子。我终于看清她手腕内侧的纹身，是用漂亮的黑色花体在一左一右分别文着“fucking”和“perfect”，不禁哑然失色。她注意到了，好像不喜欢我盯着她的纹身看，刻意往另一边挪了一步。

她精瘦白皙的手臂垂下来，无比自然地移动着，手像鱼似的滑进裤兜，抽出一支黑色电子烟，放在嘴边旁若无人地吸了好几口。

喻言唇吻四周缭绕着白色的烟，构成极其不规则的漂浮的星团，淡淡的薄荷味散开了，钻入夕阳虚幻的光线中，闻起来像银河的味道。她转过头看着我，浅棕色的眼睛没有与我对视，而是将目光游弋于我的鼻子与嘴唇的位置，又或许稍微再向下一点点，是脖颈吗？我也不清楚。然后她幽幽地又将脸转了过去，低着头，声音和白烟一样轻飘飘的，“不好意思，我平时的状态就是这样的。”

我也把脸转了过去，说了声没事，我理解，你最近辛苦了。

尽管无一例外的被贴上千奇百怪的标签，她的私生活却不似偶像那样，有数不尽的约束。或许她比那些包装过度的“人偶”要真实一些吧，这样的真实必然使她背负上外界的骂名。我突然为她感到些许不公，可能是想到雪儿私底下的一些状态还有遭受过相似的事。心中纳闷，指责和谩骂的意义是什么呢，这分明是一个正常人的活法罢了。

我靠着墙用余光观察喻言。她好像有种了不起的魔力，能让人暂时抛下当前生活带给你的困扰和折磨。尽管她身上散发着不安定的气息，掺杂着些许不可预测的因素（且极有可能会往坏的方向发展），但从交叉的双臂与低垂的冷峻的眼眸中，又能感受到令人安定的强大气场。这种奇妙的感觉我说不上来，只是胡乱猜想有无数女人疯狂地迷恋她，因着尼古丁、酒精和香水混合的味道太容易让人沉醉，融起来就像一定剂量的黑鸦片。

“曾可妮！我要过去了！”孔雪儿的声音把我拉回了现实。她从走廊另一头的房间出来，向我们招手。

我看见喻言把电子烟塞回裤兜，转身之后又看了我一眼，我抬手做了个“请”的姿势，示意她走前面。

她行走的速度很快，脚步是坚定的，带着一阵风。发丝在她身后起舞，墙上瘦长的影子像热血漫画里的剪影，一个从虚构的二元维度走出来的实心体，鲜活，漂亮，但无法被任何人抓住。她身上溢满了金色的阳光，墙瓷的浅蓝色突然翻涌起来，她像一团燃烧着的高贵的火焰，坠入野海的波涛浪潮之中。

tbc.


	7. 7

孔雪儿这次和往常拍戏一样投入了非常多的情感，我猜她比以前更快把角色吃透的原因，是她饰演的角色与她本身在情感方面有太多共通之处，一位心思纤细的女同性恋，经常用温柔和坚强的外表来掩盖自己的脆弱。渴望被爱，也极易受到伤害。

说起来这部MV并不是常见的小清新文艺风，它更像一部浓缩的现实向电影，疯狂且沉重。喻言在MV中的形象如同一把锋利的不知如何收敛锋芒的匕首，而雪儿像柔软的海绵，承接对方并非出自本意但会造成严重后果的伤害。无情的现实把人挤压成溃败的泥浆，涂抹在灯红酒绿的窠巢。

后半段救赎的剧情也不似青春伤痛剧那般狗血，她们各自都有脆弱自私的一面也有强大包容的一面，角色立体且具备二人浓烈风格化的演绎。结尾是引发无限遐想的留白，断得恰到好处。本不是什么可歌可泣的爱情故事，仅仅是平凡中两位女生的羁绊都很能打动人心，勾起我学生时代那些辛酸与甜蜜的回忆。

雪儿在镜头前的表演让我鼻尖发酸，她精湛的演技使得整部片子完成度很高，绝对是点睛之笔，制作团队上上下下都对她赞不绝口。喻言的经纪人也直呼请对了人，满意得不知道如何用语言表达，喜形于色。即使还没有看到成片，我已经预感要爆火。

不过，我想我共情能力再强，当看见心爱的人对别人示好并且接受别人的爱意时，还是会有些难过。也许早已知晓孔雪儿只对女人动心，当对方没了性别作为保护色，那些剧本安排的亲密行为就变得危险十足。我清清楚楚地记得那些令我咬牙的每一个场景：雪儿抢夺喻言喝剩的啤酒一饮而尽；喻言试探性地牵雪儿的手腕然后握紧她的手；昏暗小巷里的拥抱；还有纹身店内喻言含情脉脉地捏住雪儿衬衫领口并脱掉她的外衣。里面是低胸的白色吊带衫，我看见喻言抿了抿嘴，视线在雪儿筋骨轻微震颤的颈间凝滞，再然后雪儿把脸偏了过去。

她眼底泛着水光的波动，瞳孔和虹膜敛着光影像亮晶晶的七彩石。每一次受到接触，她表现出的都是默许，甚至迎合——从前只有我能独享的眼神。太自然了，那种娇羞感真的是演出来的吗，我无法说服我自己，眼前的两人总是给我带来错觉，一种我自以为的真情流露，促使我产生隔阂。虽然嘴上说着工作和生活分得清，也清楚地明白那是假的，但她俩之间的互动还是让我心里发酸。好在某些关键的镜头真的只是借位，不然我不只会嫉妒和难过，还会生闷气吧。

孔雪儿在突然爆发的掌声与欢呼声中结束了拍摄，那时候已经是深夜，她依旧十分精神，耳根红红的，像只蹦蹦跳跳的小兔子向我跑来，完全没有要避嫌的意思，张开双臂撞进我的怀里。我做不到像她一样忽略旁人的目光，当不小心瞥见站在远处的喻言好奇的看客似的眼神时，我突然感到很不自在，好像明白她的眼睛想要质询什么。

我全然不知道该作何表情，雪儿温热的嘴唇贴在我露在宽松T恤外的锁骨上，我的皮肤感觉到她柔软的脸肉，还有温热的鼻息，她像寻找到了依靠似的终于放松下来。可我的神经却倏地绷紧了，想拽着她的手立刻逃离到无人的角落继续这样的温存，不被任何人发现。但我还是缺少实现脑海中这个想法的勇气，默默地抬起手，抚摸着她的肩胛，慢慢将她拉开。

因为在那一瞬间我明白了，我大概只想和她待在不透明的玻璃容器内吧。

我从前并未料想过有一天会为这样的事退缩。我想我变了，给自己下的定义“敢爱敢恨”事实上是过分自信罢了，我突然觉得这种在胆怯下引发的虚伪让我更加配不上她，方才的那些嫉妒转化成了愧疚。

她没有说什么，转过身和我并肩站着，用指尖悄悄勾了勾我的掌心，她不知道我刚才复杂的思绪，只傻乎乎的笑着，与我十指相扣。远离探照灯后的她依旧那么漂亮，在逆光下即使未着华丽礼服裙也散发着与众不同的气场，将眼前同样穿着日常服装的人们隔绝开来。

“老陆，我们什么时候能走呀？”她眯着笑眼仰起脸，拽了拽经纪人的衣角。

“她公司老总请我们吃饭，吃了饭再走吧，再坚持一会。”经纪人挂了电话，对着忙碌的人群喊了声：“小杨！去外面买些奶茶过来！”

雪儿沮丧地撇了撇嘴，小声嘀咕：“怎么又要应酬啊……”

经纪人话不多，但雪儿知晓其中必然牵扯着诸多利益关系，在大多数情况下都会听从安排。在这个“全民偶像”的时代，演员、歌手和偶像的分界线十分模糊，流动性也越来越强，一个综艺、一次选秀或是一部剧就能成功转型，行业内太多人争先恐后地往这个能够在短期创造巨大收益的职业靠拢，以一种近乎畸形的姿态作秀，疯狂地爆炸性地输出，借助片刻热度吸引观众眼球。谁创造的流量大，谁就是赢家，也不管是黑流量还是啥了。

公司给雪儿的定位在最近也发生了些许变化，年轻演员进军偶像行业能带来极高的话题度，首先雪儿舞蹈基础不差，如果最终呈现出来的效果，是当红小花的唱跳能力可以和职业偶像媲美，必然拉一波好感，风格多元化绝对是不错的加分项，在叠加的重重光环下她会是天使一样完美的存在。

从人气歌手切入，公司这招倒是业内外意想不到的高明手段，所以我猜这次的合作仅仅是个起点，企图借着双赢的浪潮将孔雪儿推向高处。

但那些光环会在人们看不见的地方变成枷锁，工作与生活带来的负担很容易让她透支对未来的期盼。她厌腻无比的炒作是必不可少的，像苍蝇似的一次又一次地黏上来，没有办法把它们从一位艺人的人生中驱赶出去。有太多人际关系是强求而得的，她见惯了真诚在那些奇怪的面孔中央被堆挤着，最终也逐渐扭曲成了劣性的伪善。以银河系中的一颗行星自比，就算能量内核数据看起来再大，放在宇宙中也不是最强最大的那颗，离开温室后的她逐渐感到渺小，即使自己拥有背景也无力与呼风唤雨的资本对抗，她还是无法让自己接受这个环境下的全部，不想随波逐流但可以学会不那么抵触，至少心里会好受一些。

在社群效应大范围影响的圈子，大多数情况都是人云亦云，盲目地跟随着创造热度者的脚步，漂亮的外表时常是一具空壳，久经封闭的自我意识也萎缩了，最后再也说不出自己想说的话。她们在别人精心设计好的模式里生活和工作，认识什么人、做什么事都是预先安排好的，像被不断榨取收益的傀儡，资本家享受监视、操纵这些赚钱工具的快感。

我想，正因为如此，孔雪儿才会那么渴望在虚幻疏离的交际中寻找安定感。我不知道她曾经失望过多少次，兴许尝到的滋味多了，也就变得麻木起来。这是无法避免的事情，在各种利害关系错综复杂的娱乐圈中，没人可以一直停留在孩童时期，加速成长的她也不可能一辈子保持纯洁无瑕。

不过对我来说，面具外和面具下的雪儿都是我爱的。他人利用面具掩盖陶瓷人设的缺口，以达成某些目的，那种充满真正骗术的伪装反衬出雪儿的面具对人没有任何害处，那是自我保护机制建立起来的透明屏障，巧妙地保护着自己，并非用于掩人耳目。所以外人在屏幕里也时常能够窥见她真实的一面，屏障内外或许产生了一种万分自然的、可爱的混淆，让人着迷，这种不经意释放的吸引力具体体现在粉丝对她的真实性格产生许多不同的猜想，这也是雪儿身上保持神秘感的重要原因。

我扶着她到一旁休息，她略低着头，视线在脚步凌乱的地面放空，脸侧被一层淡淡的光芒覆盖，能够清晰地看见轮廓边缘部分细短的发丝蓬松着，像闪着微光的金丝和银丝。她表情很坦然，瞳孔里的光并没有黯淡，下垂的小狗眼睛足以将我的心融解，像奶茶杯外的水珠滴在地上。混乱交错的人影与嘈杂的背景音在我身边淡化，我凝视了她很久很久。

如果此时此刻我站在厄里斯魔镜前，看到的也一定不会是别人。孔雪儿就是我的愿望本身，她身上映射着很多复杂的情感，可以说是我所有欲望的具象。可在当下环境里我的愿望并不能够实现，我为心理得不到满足而感到越来越难受。

保姆车以极其缓慢的车速笨拙地逃离弯来绕去的斜街窄巷，好不容易来到现代建筑林立的繁华之所。跟着一众人马走进一家全国连锁火锅店，喻言公司的老总、主创、导演等具备权威话语权的“领导”带着我们开了大包间。室内亮堂得很，椅子围绕接地气的大圆桌摆放着，男人们点头哈腰地谦让了一会儿，似乎在完成不可或缺的传统餐桌礼节，而这只是程序化的开端罢了。气氛中显露着客气的尴尬，也充满不确定性，就像被人从片场的幻想拉回到现实中，我陷入一段漫长等待结束之后突然开始提心吊胆的焦灼。

雪儿拉着我的手坐下来，我转头疑惑地看着她，她抿嘴对我微笑，轻轻摇了摇头并且用指尖按了按我的手背，她的眼神像效用温和的镇定剂，驱散惊惶犹疑。其实只要不主动说，没有人会质疑我的身份，我就这样顺理成章地坐在袒护着我的雪儿旁边了。经纪人和助理坐在她另一侧，除此之外都是别家的人。我之前也参加过很多包覆着工作外衣的饭局，从人数上看，对方像来势汹汹的甲方，而我们处在劣势的客场，他们的关系显然已经很熟络，我们总是很难接话。

我偷偷瞥了一眼坐在斜对面不远处的喻言，她面不改色地将手肘撑在餐桌上托着下巴，放空的视线没有落在我们这边，自然不会发觉我正目不转睛地观察着她。不掺杂任何私人情感来说，我喜欢她优越的面部轮廓和精致的五官，尤其是那双清澈却同时带着魅惑的眼，颧骨偏下方的痣又为整张脸增添了几分风韵。不得不说喻言的外形特别有女人味，性子是不受拘束的那类，浓香糅合烈酒，特殊的味道似乎能够很好地激发人们对她的好奇心。

她的老板在和别人谈论对工作不太重要的话题，他们对业内局势高谈阔论，职场中男性高权位者的自负一览无遗。喻言对这些话题不感兴趣，如果没被特意提到的话根本不会参与聊天。她神色清冷，灯光铺满的瓷白色肌肤，是肉眼可见的光滑。只有接话的时候会回过神，将身上的温度升高20℃。她反应有些慢，吐字慢吞吞的，失去了舞台上的张扬跋扈。再次沉默时，微敛的眼眸发散着一种茫然的温柔，羽睫簇拥着眼梢，我想到她后背的青鸾尾羽，依然透着傲气。

身穿polo衫和加大码T恤的男人酒过三巡了，脸部的酡红不知是高浓度酒精引起的还是激昂的情绪所致，他们没完没了地吹嘘未来的规划，迟来的闹剧在预料之中进行。白酒的气味分子经过人体的加温，从亢奋的毛孔中蒸发出来，飘散在气味丰富的房间内，比别的味道多了几分会让人产生抵触心理的强势。

他们的平均年龄不是很大，身材也没有呈现发福的油腻感，倒是眼镜片背后浑浊的眼球和咧开得夸张的深紫色厚嘴唇一直散发令人憎厌的恶心。幸好经纪人充当起发表意见的重要角色，我们侥幸获得了避免与他们诡异目光接触的权利，埋头吃着，好像只有我们俩是全场吃得最认真的，我们的目的特别单纯，是“饭”，而不在于“局”。

这种并不严肃的场合孔雪儿只要在场就行，像是门店里举足轻重的摆件，一尊财神爷，或是能够代表品牌的标志性吉祥物，放在最显眼的位置，安安静静的供人观赏。

我把剥好的麻辣小龙虾放进她碗里，又往面前红油汤汁沸腾的火锅里添上许多肉。一整天没吃主食，要不是周围有外人在，她早就快乐得扭动起来了。“虽然这种应酬没有加班费，但也不亏对不对？”雪儿捂着嘴，笑眯眯凑近我的耳朵说。

“世界上最好吃的饭，是不用自己花钱的饭呀。”

抠抠嗖嗖的金牛座大明星得意洋洋地摇晃着脑袋，脸上绽出俏皮的酒窝，没拿筷子的那只手将垂落脸侧的发丝拨到颈后，我看见她肩颈处莹白的肌肤，像雪山半露的侧角。火锅轻薄如纱的雾气拂在她脸上，我看不太清她盯着火锅的晶莹的眼珠，只觉得那泛着野樱桃色泽的双唇比往常更加鲜艳。就在这时，她伸出软软的舌尖舔了舔嘴唇，而我能清楚地想象出它在我舌面上的触感。

察觉到一束来自另一方向别样的视线，我悻悻转过头，发觉是喻言——我看向她的时候她快速将眼神躲向别处。我们的头颅像被牵动起来的机关，视线就是透明的丝线，移动、躲避，总也无法交接，头部的转动像滑稽而且简陋的机械反应。这种频繁的关注让我在和雪儿的互动中感受到了干扰，刚开始我想以亲密的动作向喻言宣誓对雪儿的主权，希望她能领悟然后自觉地退却。不过渐渐地我意识到自己同时利用着她们两人，这样刻意的行为太幼稚、无趣，像小学生式的争风吃醋。

喻言不再看我们了，垂着手放在膝盖上，好像已经吃好了，碟子里躺着一块光秃秃的玉米芯。眼神在餐桌上放空，像一尊精美的雕塑。她在男人堆里显得格外突兀，这点和孔雪儿有些像，过于出众的气质使她在纷乱人群中也能一秒吸引他人的注意。愈发浓烈的酒气包围着她，喻言陷在嘈杂的阴霾里，模样孤单又无助，男人的唾沫星子喷溅在她眼前，她蹙了蹙眉，但很快又恢复了淡漠。尽管如此，我还是有些心疼，没人身处自己讨厌的环境会丝毫不在意，他们看到的“不在意”都是经过掩饰加工出来的，男人们对此并不敏感。

我不喜欢看到女性的隐忍，因为那总会让我产生在现实中生存的无力感，比童话里构造的世界痛苦太多。但我想，即使她落入急需要人拯救的泥沼，也不屑于接受我那泛滥的同理心，或许她想靠自己的能力逃脱，又或许确实需要一个人，但这个人不是我，可能是孔雪儿，就像在MV里的那样。

我渴望在喻言黛色的眼眸里看见一些应景的伤感和落寞（我认为她也是个多愁善感的人），每个人都有脆弱的时刻，无论白天黑夜。但直到饭局散场，她脸上依然是平静的表情，虽然冷冷的但又泛着柔和的光泽，犹如将化未化的冰川，有一片蓝宝石似的海水举托着她。

在包间外面吃完饭的工作人员进来了五六人，搀扶着喝得烂醉的那几位男士送进车里。喻言跟在助理身后，像个被遗忘了的小孩，残缺的霓虹洒在她直挺挺的黑色夹克上，背影竟有些黯淡。在这样的午夜街头，她更适合换身叛逆的装扮，捻着香烟再握支还剩三分之一啤酒的玻璃酒瓶……

为什么喝醉的不是她？我开始幻想这个场景，心想一定比现在美丽许多倍。

喻言在打开的车门前停下了脚步，忽然转过身，脸上带着浅浅的歉意的笑，像在为老板的失态包揽罪责一样，对我们鞠了一个九十度的躬。

雪儿很惊讶，又惶恐她过分的礼貌，连忙朝她招招手，回以甜美的笑。喻言弯腰进入车内，她刚刚的笑容露馅了，并不是起初那个抱歉的笑，许是也觉得雪儿可爱，我敢肯定她是被逗笑的。不平凡的一场工作结束了，在平凡的分别中，喻言再次给我留下几分醋意，与之前复杂的情感搅合在一起。

来接雪儿的车跟在后面开来了，是最名贵的那一辆，拥有惹人注目的外型和闪亮的车标。按照惯例，我们俩和公司团队的其他人是分开走的。因为她父亲的关系，雪儿的事业比那些童星出身的明星还要受到更多来自家庭的干预，出于我强烈的保护心而言，这是优大于劣的。

我用手背贴上车门顶，等她进去之后也挨着她进了车，坐在高档的皮质座椅上。定制的全球限量版劳斯莱斯幻影，在夜色中穿梭，如同一位西装革履的夜行使者，优雅高贵。可我们都没穿晚礼服，但外貌和气质一直称得上和谐，能够完美融入厢室内的背景。

之所以说成厢室，是因为前后座之间用夹竹桃制成的隔板隔开，视觉、听觉并不相通，与司机交流必须用到车内独有的通话器，后座宽敞舒适的空间完全能够让人处于私密的状态。

雪儿脱掉了外套，手臂神不知鬼不觉地贴着“沙发”柔腻的纹理滑过来，指尖顺着我的手臂内侧攀沿而下，触到我的掌心，然后十指相扣，眷恋地握紧塞满指缝的实感。她故意不看我，侧脸露出得逞的笑。

“干嘛？不冷呀你？”我无奈地笑着，摇了摇头，另一只手按在调节气温的触摸屏上，调高了一度。

“嘻嘻，才不冷。”她抚摸着自己的肚子，把头靠在我的肩膀上。

“吃得很饱啊，看看你的小猪肚皮！”我坏坏地伸手去摸她的肚子，轻轻揉了揉。她的身体触电般弹了一下，脑袋离开我的肩，“咯咯”笑着躲闪，禁受不住我的逗弄，抱住我的手臂投降。我的手肘触碰到她柔软的胸部，她习以为常，凑过来亲了亲我的脸。

“抱一下？”

她目光温顺，点点头。自从她吐槽我每次接收到暗示，总说“你是不是想……呀？”的问句太直男之后，我就改变了表达方式，就好像，这些想法是我主动提出的，才能很好照顾到她的自尊心。

显然她并不满足于简单的拥抱与手掌在她脊背上的爱抚，她的心总是很难填满，那大概是源于童年时期爱意缺失的空虚。雪儿的双手覆上我的膝盖，把大腿拉过来偏向自己，然后微微起身跨坐到我身上，香软的身体散发着热量，随着小动物似的震颤逐渐蔓延到我的胸口、手臂和腿部，颠覆着我的神志。

“一定要这样坐么？”

“嗯哼~”她的声音和动作变得黏黏糊糊，像冒着气泡的热蜂蜜。我将手掌贴在她腰侧，只轻轻扶着，不敢妄动。

她瘦削、细软的手腕抵在我凸起的颈线边缘，缓慢地沿着那些躁动的线条摩挲，施以神秘的法术。果不其然，我的脑袋开始昏昏沉沉的，视线聚焦在不断凑近的嘴唇上。她带着香气的发丝在脖颈间扫动给我带来瘙痒的感觉，我眯了眯失神的眼睛。

“嘿、曾可妮，从早上、那——么早，到现在那——么晚，都整整一天了，你都不想亲亲我吗？”她的眼睛已经离我特别近了，眼底是埋怨的闪光，携带难以抗拒的色泽。我犹豫了一会，决定耍些欲情故纵的把戏，微笑着摇摇头拒绝她。

“那你至少也摸一下我吧？”雪儿嘟起水润的嘴唇，将下巴埋在我的颈窝，用手指绞着我肩后的衣料开始撒娇。

“堂堂大明星，私下里竟然像只小宠物一样求摸，羞不羞呀？”

面对不怀好意的调笑，她鼓了鼓发红的腮帮，我衣服下的皮肤感受到温热的吐息，听见她轻声呢喃：“才不羞呢……”

我经不起这么可爱的蛊惑，偏过头亲吻她软软的下颌，拍了拍她的背。她像没有脊椎的软体动物，或是巨大的人形玩偶，要我托住她不想使力的后颈才行。我含住她的唇瓣，用舌尖舔舐，饱含爱欲地拉扯，扫过贝齿去纠缠她湿花瓣一样的舌头。

心脏跳动的速度在短暂的温存中加快，身体像相吸的磁铁。我扶着她的肩拉开了一点距离。

“嗯……你干嘛呀？”半敛着迷离的双眼，表情很懵。就像没有行程的上午我叫她起床时的样子。

“好啦乖小猪，睡一会吧，估计还要好久才到。”就好像欲望积攒多时也会变得陈旧，此时的疲倦侵袭着我，激情缺少某种必要的动机，如同蜡烛的蜡芯燃烧到最后的那缕白烟，自然而然地消散了。

我将车内的灯光熄灭，摸了摸她赌气歪向另一边的脸，理顺她披在肩后的头发，将怀抱收紧了些，好让她更有安全感。她没说什么，“哼”了一声表示应允，像个婴儿似的咬着指头靠在我身上休憩。她的味道很香，花香中融合着一股甜甜的奶香味。暧昧的姿势维持了很久，却因为彼此过分熟悉所以不带太多杂念，只是单纯地抱着。我听见她的心跳，贴在我的右胸口，就像我的身体同时拥有了两颗心脏。

时间太晚，司机没有把车开回家，而是将我们送到孔雪儿另一处在市区内的住所。车子一路上都开得很平稳，感受不到半点颠簸，司机像一位全程保持缄默的绅士，将车子驶入小区，安静地停在大楼下，也不催促。

我把嘴埋在她颈侧，开玩笑地说：“天亮了。”她揉揉眼睛，看着车窗外静谧的夜景，捏了捏我肩膀的肉，微张了嘴唇用慵懒的嗓音命令我抱她上去。

“这次不行哟。”

“为什么？”她干涩的双眼红红的，因为指节揉搓眼皮产生的刺激，玻璃珠似的眼球表面很快浮上水色，她慢慢抬起娇弱的脸。

“您看，这可不是家里。”我整理好她歪斜的衣领，帮她穿上外套，深秋凌晨的夜晚已经很冷了。“公主大人，小心狗仔！”

雪儿将发丝撩向耳后，没有抱怨我疑心太重。她在工作外的时间通常不会有太多顾虑，之前出去拍广告还不小心把酒店定位发到微博上了。她也知道自己时常粗心，所以每每我提醒她要注意什么，什么事情不该做，她都会很听话，因为那是属于我精密掌控的专业领域。或许从无条件的信任到产生依赖就是这样一天天过渡的。

我们一前一后地走，在电梯里也没有并肩，保持足以彰显主仆关系的距离，过度的谨慎让我俩都感觉很别扭，但是没办法，在装有摄像头的公众场合里我们必须这样做。雪儿没有戴口罩，面色有些苍白，显露出疲惫的平静，身上散发对待陌生人的疏离感。那一瞬间我的脑海中突然冒出一个想法，如果有一天我单方面将我们真实的关系公之于众，他们绝对不会相信我说的话，因为孔雪儿能够完美表演出一副根本没有爱过我的样子。然后我会被当成疯子，送进精神病院里去。

“就算我们被人拍到，也不会有人怀疑吧？”雪儿用指纹解开门锁，摁亮灯光。

进屋后我关上了门，弯腰换鞋。“只要没有过于亲密的动作，确实不会。而且粉丝知道我送你回家还会很放心。”

她把手提包放在餐桌旁的椅子上，打开冰箱门，发现里面什么也没有。“为什么呀？”她失望地寻找着可以被吃进胃里的东西，似乎是无意识地将这句问句脱口而出，她最后只找到了矿泉水。这间屋子里的家具都很新，平时极少住，没什么烟火气。

“这意味着，不会有别的、男人之类的同居……”我抬手挠了挠头。“粉丝有时候蛮蠢的，只对异性产生强烈的抵触心理，在没有爆点出现之前就不会想那么多。”

雪儿走进卧室翻找换洗衣物，声音距离陷进客厅沙发里的我有些遥远。冷不丁听见她问道：“3p不行吗？够不够爆炸呀？应该能上好几天热搜吧。”又听她“咯咯”地笑，跟我说你今晚穿我的睡衣。

我手里拿着她喝过的那瓶矿泉水，险些呛到，默默地把瓶盖扭紧，提高了音量，“同志，你的思想很不纯洁。”

雪儿走到我面前把一套宽松的条纹睡衣递给我，叫我早点洗澡，去用另一间浴室。她转过身去，语气蛮横又带着点俏皮，“对了，你以后只许骂我，不许骂我的粉丝哟。”

我愣了一下，望着她的背影郑重地说了声“好”。

这里的床没有家里的那张大，舒适度自然也不一样，床具质量虽是上乘，却还是比家里的低了几个档次。雪儿翻了好几次身，没有睡着。我在黑暗中睁开眼睛，望着模糊不清的天花板，囤积的暗色十分浑浊，让我想起饭局里那些男人的眼珠子。我仿佛被他们盯着，无边无际的灰暗将我笼罩其中。

放在床边的手机亮起微弱的屏幕光，雪儿转身背对着我挪过去，指尖在手机上面划动，指甲与屏幕接触发出细微的声响。“是喻言。”她突然说。

“谁？”刚开始我没有在意，所以并未听清，但当那个名字飘过我的耳朵时，还是被我成功地捕捉到它尾巴的残影。“喻言？”我把这个名字重复了一遍，实在不可能有第二个喻言了，“什么时候加的？”

光线洒在她的脸上，没有喜悦也没有烦躁的情绪。她说是之前商量剧本的时候沈姐拿她的手机加的。沈姐是雪儿的助理。

“她……说了什么？”我凑到她身后，试探地问，尽量表现得这只是来自一种平常的好奇，我不希望雪儿知道我在有些时候会把喻言划分到敌对面。

“她想约我出去。”

我大吃一惊，将下巴蹭到雪儿肩上，轻微的近视无法阻止我想要看清消息的欲望，“什么时候！？”

“过几天。”

“这家伙出手这么急的吗？”雪儿疑惑地斜了我一眼，我才意识到我的语言暴露了我心里对喻言的看法，支支吾吾地掩饰：“她、她都不用休息一下的？”

雪儿没有接话，自顾自地敲击输入键回复，让我突然有种被冷落的感觉。

我心里的警铃重新拉响了，也不知道是不是先入为主的原因，网上的流言蜚语依然让我对喻言心存芥蒂，始终还是没有办法放松警惕。我们都不够了解她，我不希望孔雪儿和她这个“危险人物”沾上关系。娱乐圈的人都太擅长伪装，才华是才华，人品是人品，通常是两码事。突如其来的危机感让我情不自禁捏了捏拳头。

“还有别人去吗？”

“没有吧。”

“那她也没说不让我去，我是你的保镖喔！必须跟着的！她给你发这些，还以为只有你一个人能看见，但她无论如何也想不到的，此刻我就在你身边。她的一举一动都在我的眼皮子底下呢，我才不会让她的诡计得逞！”

“切，你这就有点小人得志了吧，中二病又发作啦？”雪儿笑着摇了摇头。

我不知道雪儿会不会和我一样揣摩喻言的心机，我想告诉她这种行动的可疑之处，我就像个到处寻找证据的私家侦探，随时等待最后的反击，揭开喻言罪恶的面纱，好让雪儿知道，事实跟我想象的一样。

你还好吧，离开那些喝醉酒的人了吗？我瞄到雪儿发给喻言的消息。心里产生极大的不满，之前雪儿温柔地表达对他人的关心时都不会让我如此在意，也许因为她是喻言，现在我总觉得雪儿给她发这些话很容易被误解，在不经意间给对方制造了可乘之机。

谢谢你的关心，我现在很安全。

“你们……该不会还要互道晚安吧？”我鄙夷地蹙起眉毛，佯装生气，把枕头拽出来蒙住脸。雪儿注意到了我的小情绪，将手机放回原位，转过身来。

“妮妮吃醋啦？”她声音里满是宠溺的笑意，轻轻抚摸我的手臂，勾着我的手指拿开下面的枕头，昏暗中我隐约看到她睫毛下瞳孔的闪光。她亲吻我嘟起的委屈的唇作为补偿，“怎么那——么容易吃醋呀，你可是有，”她停顿了一下，微笑着用她温暖的指腹揉捏我的耳垂，接着说道，“喻言得不到的东西呀。”

tbc.


End file.
